


What Happens In Vegas, Never Stays In Vegas

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Series: Butterflies Takes On RoisaFicWeek2k18! [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: AU, But I promise to give them a happy ending, F/F, Las Vegas, Luisa doesn't have a drinking problem here, Rose is a lawyer!, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, The red dress cuz I just can't imagine life without it, Vegas babes!, Yes finally smut!, at the beginning at least, cocktails, not making any promises, some hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: …suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a figure with hair redder than fire walking into the bar. Luisa felt her mouth fall open as she took in what was before her. The redhead was tall and slim, her exceptional red dress bringing out every single curve of her body, her breasts, her hips, her…What happens if your one-night stand doesn’t stay your one-night stand?





	1. An Endless Night with an End

**Author's Note:**

> Gooood morning or whatever time of the day it is you're reading this...
> 
> And we meet for AU-s and retelling their first meet! So, I actually wrote this a while ago, but I haven't published it because it's unfinished. (This is one of the multi-chaps my big mouth bragged about earlier this year) So, I'm going to post this here, and we'll see, maybe I'll get inspired and finish the whole thing :)
> 
> I hope you like it, I certainly LOVE everybody's fics for fic week! Feels great to see how many more Roisa fans there are out there except for me <3
> 
> Let me know if this story is worth going on for ;)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

She took a sip of the pink drink in front of her as she started scanning the room. Most of these people here were OB-GYN-s like herself, but she was not currently in the mood to dive into a conversation about innovative approaches to inducing childbirth over pink moscatos. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her job, but at the moment she just wanted to relax. The drink itself wasn’t what Luisa would have usually chosen, but for the participants of the Annual Miami OB-GYN Convention one Pink Lemonade Moscato was free. It was too sweet for Luisa’s taste, she craved something stronger, something that would give her the kick she needed to forget about her cheating no good girlfriend back home. Allison had always had a thing for blondes, but Luisa would have never assumed she would act on it…

She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind to concentrate on what lay in front of her – a room full of people, most of them women, whom she now had the pleasure to start chatting up to. There was a cute girl with light brown hair framing her face. She had nerdy glasses that gave her this sexy librarian vibe… Oh, a tall guy in a suit just walked up to her and kissed her like it was no big deal. _Straight and taken, got it_ , Luisa thought. A couple of feet to her left stood a woman with frizzy dark brown hair, almost like Luisa’s own. The woman had the widest smile across her face as she talked passionately about something concerning ethics to a man next to her. Right – Luisa had noticed there was like some kind of a law company party here tonight as well. Hm, a hot lawyer, she could work with that. The brunette was quite suitable for a one-night stand and the moment she and Luisa made eye contact, it seemed like she was even more than up for it. Her smile didn’t fade, but it took another color as the woman winked at Luisa mischievously. Luisa returned the expression and started walking towards the woman.

‘May I ask – what is a pretty lady like you doing sitting all alone in a hotel bar in Vegas?’ Luisa began with the flirting. Might as well cut to the chase.

‘How do you know I’m all alone?’ the woman grinned and took a sip of her vodka martini. Now _that_ was a drink.

‘Do you have an imaginary date? Then I’ll leave you two to it,’ Luisa smirked in response, making the girl laugh.

‘You can stay, for now. I’m Lily. Nice to meet you,’ the brunette stretched out her hand to Luisa.

‘Luisa, likewise. May I?’ she asked, motioning to the chair with her hand. Lily nodded and giggled a little.

‘So, you seem to be alone yourself,’ Lily just stated.

‘Look who’s talking,’ Luisa arched an eyebrow when she said it.

‘I am _not_ alone here tonight. In fact, she just went to the machines to try her luck.’

‘Why aren’t you with her? She could surely use a good luck charm.’

Lily smiled with amusement as she processed her words. ‘And who do you think it is I am here with tonight?’

‘Someone who doesn’t deserve you.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Yes,’ Luisa answered confidently. She was flirtatiously smiling to Lily, when suddenly she caught a glimpse of a figure with hair redder than fire walking into the bar. Luisa felt her mouth fall open as she took in what was before her. The redhead was tall and slim, her exceptional red dress bringing out every single curve of her body, her breasts, her hips, her…

‘Every fucking time,’ Lily cursed as she noticed how Luisa was reacting to the entrance of the stranger.

To Luisa it seemed like the tall woman was walking in slow motion, and to her surprise in her direction. She had to swallow down the low voice that was about to escape her mouth, when the redhead _finally_ arrived by the bar stools Luisa and Lily were sitting on.

‘So, drinks on who tonight?’ Lily smirked as she looked at the tall redhead questioningly.

‘On _whom_ , and you. Only because of the horrible grammar mistake you just made,’ the stranger grinned triumphantly.

‘Oh, Luisa, this is my friend Rose. Rose – Luisa,’ Lily introduced them.

The women shook hands. They could both feel it – the instant attraction. ‘Can I buy you a drink?’ Rose said to Luisa with a voice smoother than honey.

‘I already have a drink,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Don’t get me wrong, but this is not considered a drink. How about something spicy? Have you ever had a Jalapeño Cherry Martini?’ Rose asked, already inviting the bartender over to order.

‘Sounds sweet, but hot,’ Luisa breathed out exaggeratedly.

‘I’m done for the night. Going back up, I should call Jake. Text me in the morning?’ Lily asked Rose as she stood up to head out.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Rose answered, her eyes fixed on Luisa’s lips. Lily smiled and left.

They sat in silence for a minute, just taking each other in. Trying to analyze every part of the other’s body. Luisa had now reached back up with her gaze on Rose’s eyes. They were so light blue like the Mediterranean. But Luisa thought that they might be even bluer, if that was even possible.

‘One Jalapeño Cherry Martini,’ the voice of the barman broke their silent scanning of each other.

Rose smiled and slid some cash to the barman, and then pushed the drink towards Luisa, looking at her patiently.

‘It’s so red,’ Luisa murmured as she prepared to take a sip.

‘Is that a bad thing?’ Rose arched an eyebrow, clearly meaning more with the question than _only_ the color of the _drink_.

‘No, I’ve always kind of liked everything red,’ Luisa winked at Rose, lifting the cocktail to her lips. She took a sip and closed her eyes for a second before swallowing.

‘So, good?’ Rose pried hopefully.

Luisa slowly opened her eyes. The drink was exactly what she had needed. The sweet sour of the cherry accompanying the spice of jalapeños, lemon-lime soda and the ever-glorious vodka. The combination was deadly but also so perfect.

‘You really do know what a girl needs, don’t you?’

‘I’m taking it as a yes,’ Rose laughed, once again beaming with triumph.

‘But you do know that you are going to have to buy me another one after this, right? I am not a one round girl,’ Luisa smiled, hiding another statement to her sentence. Luckily, Rose picked up on that.

Her eyes went wide for a moment and then she narrowed them, sticking her hand into her purse to pull out a few bills. ‘Two more Jalapeño Cherry Martinis, and keep them coming.’

Luisa giggled as Rose gave her another glass of the incredible drink, grabbing one herself.

Three rounds later, they had both started to lose focus over what the other was saying. However, it did not seem to be stopping them from going on about everything and nothing.

‘Noooo! You do _not_ put _any_ kind of fruit on your pizza. It is against _all_ savory rules,’ Luisa tried to state firmly, but ended up exclaiming it while theatrically gesturing with her hands.

‘I appreciate the contrast. Besides, pineapple makes the plain piece of bread _moist_.’

Luisa groaned and put her hands on her ears clumsily. ‘Ughhh, I ha-,’ she took a long pause ‘- _te_ that word. _Why_ , god _why_ , does it even exist?’

‘Well, then it is your lucky day since I am aware of a much more expressive word. Interested?’ Rose proposed with a grin starting to form on her face. Luisa nodded eagerly, both women suddenly a little soberer again.

Rose took a cherry from her empty glass. She brought it slowly up to her mouth while keeping eye contact with Luisa, whose mouth had fallen open. Rose put the red berry into her mouth in an agonizingly gradual speed. Luisa watched as Rose swirled the cherry around in her mouth, chewing it in the most sensual way possible. After swallowing it, she started leaning closer to Luisa, never losing her previous pace. Luisa could feel the red headed woman’s hot breath on her ear before she said one of the most seductive words Luisa had ever heard. ‘Wet,’ Rose exhaled and gently bit Luisa’s ear before positioning herself so she could look at Luisa, who was about to lose control. The air between them was thick and screaming of want.

‘Can I get you anything else, ladies?’ the barman interrupted, breaking the tension.

Luisa came up with an idea. ‘I tried a drink I hadn’t had before. Now it’s your turn,’ she smirked as she took a look at the menu for a couple of seconds before closing it due to an unsuccessful search. She motioned the barman to come closer to her. Luisa whispered something into his ear, and the man nodded in response. Luisa returned her gaze onto a confused Rose. She did not like being kept in the dark.

‘What are you planning?’

Luisa crossed her legs and shot a secretive look at Rose. She arched one eyebrow, and before Rose could say anything, Luisa had her hand resting on Rose’s thigh, caressing it slowly. Rose felt the urge in her throat to let out a deep sigh, but in order to keep herself contained, she tried to push it back, eventually failing. Luisa, pleased with herself, hummed silently. ‘You ever had a _Tropical Orgasm_?’ Her last words came out more seductively than the English language should be able to sound.

Rose shuddered, feeling Luisa’s palm _very_ high up her…

‘Sounds heavenly.’

Luisa grinned. She was more than enjoying this, but she felt that this – whatever was lingering between them – would turn more pleasurable back in her suite. She bit her lip before retreating her hand from under Rose’s dress to grab her wrist. Their faces standing just a couple of inches apart.

‘You should have one,’ Luisa husked, eyeing Rose hungrily.

The distance between them decreased by the second. Just before entering the last inch of the gap separating them Rose exhaled. ‘I think – no, I _know_ – we have to get out of here.’

Luisa looked deep into those mesmerizing blue eyes of Rose’s, which had now taken on a yearning shade. ‘Oh, _please_ ,’ Luisa sighed with relief.

There was a moment of pause, neither of them wanting to break eye contact. Suddenly, both shot up from their stools, intertwined their hands, and stormed out of the bar. They paced towards the elevator behind the corner, Rose leading the way. She pushed the button to invite an elevator down, when she felt an arm sneaking its way around her waist so gently and pleasurably. Luisa pulled Rose closer to her, both of them feeling how perfectly their bodies fitted together. On the verge of a kiss, they waited for their ride up. Honestly, they were both scared of losing the pull of the moment. So, they just stood there, eyes closed to feel the night immersing them in countless scenarios. Anything could happen, for all they knew.

Rose didn’t even notice her hand moving up to Luisa’s hair, twirling it between her fingers.

They were about to cave in, when the bell rang and doors slid open. Rose grabbed Luisa’s hand, spun her around, and thrusted her into the elevator against the back wall. Somewhere away from their attention the doors screeched close. They gazed at each other, soundlessly asking the same question – your room or mine.

‘Mine?’ Luisa whispered silently. Rose just nodded in response. Luisa blindly found the correct floor button with her fingers and pressed it, never once taking her eyes off the woman before her.

Luisa took Rose’s hand and brought it to her mouth. She gradually kissed the back of it, leaving a faint print of her lips on the smooth skin. Rose gasped as she watched and felt Luisa’s lips, longing to have them on hers. They both knew what was about to happen, but they also knew the most satisfying results follow long anticipation. Luisa ran her tongue over the marks her lips had previously made on Rose’s hand, earning another approving sound from Rose.

She was about to surrender to Luisa’s teasing, when the elevator stopped and doors opened. Luisa freed herself from between Rose and the wall, and dragged her towards her suite.

They almost ran down the hall, eager to hold each other, touch one another. Luisa halted them in front of a grand white door. She started searching hastily through her purse to find the key. Rose could not take it _anymore_. ‘Luisa,’ she breathed, ‘ _hurry_.’

Luisa could sense two hands locking around her hips, followed by a hot puff of air on her neck. She sighed with arousal and satisfaction, having _finally_ found the room card.

‘I want you, _now_ ,’ Luisa groaned as she flung the door open, pulling Rose inside.

‘Lucky for you,’ Rose hummed as she elegantly pushed the door closed and placed her hands on Luisa’s lower back, moving them subtly on her ass, ’we’re on the same page.’

Luisa smirked but soon turned serious. She put her arms around Rose’s neck to lose the space between them. Their eyes met for a brief second before diving into each other, locking longing lips into a kiss full of desire.

Rose moved Luisa against the door, trapping her once again. They parted for a fraction of a second to supply their lungs with the much-needed air, only to melt into each other’s touch again. Their tongues met on the verge of their lips. They giggled at their sync for a couple of seconds before finding the other’s eyes in the dim lightning of the room. Luisa shyly brushed a lock of red hair away from Rose’s face. ‘Wow.’ She rested her hand on Rose’s face to caress her blushing cheek.

‘I know,’ Rose whispered, softening into Luisa’s touch.

They reflected warm smiles to each other, neither of them brave enough to admit it but soundlessly asking for an endless night. It had just begun yet they both knew it was going to be amazing. What would happen next was a different matter. She was scared to think about it too much, so Luisa carefully escaped Rose’s embrace, earning a sad, confused look from

the woman. ‘Come,’ Luisa reached out for Rose. ‘Take my hand.’

Rose followed her, already missing Luisa’s lips on hers.

Luisa made her way through the suite, trying her best to get to her bedroom before she would explode and just have Rose right in the living room.

When Luisa saw the right door appear, she sighed with relief. She suddenly thrusted Rose against the door, taking the redhead by surprise. Luisa ran her fingers along Rose’s waistline, having held in the urge to do it the entire night. Rose gasped and pulled Luisa in for another kiss. They felt like they could stay like this forever, tasting each other.

Luisa’s hands, however, had another plan. She found the zipper of Rose’s dress but stopped her fingers on it hesitantly. Rose felt Luisa asking for her approval. ‘Do it.’

The fiery red dress pooled onto the floor, leaving Rose in her black lace underwear. At that point, Luisa was not even sure of her own name, her mind had almost shut off, her heart and desire had taken the lead.

‘You… just… stunning,’ was all she managed to pant out. Rose had now found Luisa’s neck with her mouth, and was gently biting and then urgently kissing spots on it chaotically.

‘Luisa,’ Rose husked against her neck. She tugged softly on the hem of Luisa’s light pink dress. Luisa understood what Rose was asking for. She lead Rose’s hand slowly to the knot on her back. As soon as Rose felt the lace holding Luisa’s dress together, she pulled confidently, the pink fabric soon joining the red on the floor. Both of them were now only in their bras and thongs, their shoes had gotten lost somewhere on their way from the living room to the bedroom door. Speaking of, they still had not got into the room. As soon as Luisa realized that, she quickly slid the doors apart, almost stumbling in with Rose.

‘Luisa, Luisa, Lu-,’ Rose panted out, before getting surprised by Luisa’s actions, which landed them on the enormous white bed. Luisa hovered above Rose, looking deep into the lust filled sapphire eyes. She gently ran her hands from Rose’s neck down to her back. Rose observed Luisa’s movements, sensing every touch of the brunette’s start something like electricity spark on her skin. Rose had never felt such an urge to suddenly grab someone, to pull them close. The next thing she knew, Luisa had unclasped her bra, and desire occupied her mind.

Luisa put her lips to work, placing passionate kisses all over Rose’s body. Rose wanted to scream herself voiceless – the sensations of Luisa’s touches were _that_ good. You know what, scrap _good_ – they were absolutely exceptional. They were the perfect balance between heaven and hell. There was something unrealistically satisfactory in each and every one of the sensations, which made Rose doubt that it was heaven – it was not possible. But let’s be honest, she was currently not in the right mind to contemplate on such matters.

Luisa had slid herself down Rose’s body, and was now comfortably sitting between Rose’s freckled legs. She was drawing random shapes on Rose’s lower stomach, finishing every shape with a kiss. Rose’s mouth fell open as she gasped in surprise when Luisa placed a tender kiss almost on her center, missing by an inch. ‘ _Now_ , Luisa, _please_ ,’ Rose begged desperately, her body in flames of teasing.

‘Mhmhm,’ Luisa hummed against Rose’s underwear, causing vibrations to spread sparks all through Rose’s center. The redhead arched her back off the bed, feeling herself already so close to the edge of a promising orgasm.

Suddenly, Luisa stopped her actions, pulling herself upwards towards Rose’s face again. ‘Hey, look at me,’ she whispered demandingly, tracing Rose’s jawline with her index finger. Rose slowly opened her eyes, struggling to keep them that way. Luisa kept caressing Rose’s face, their eyes locked on each other when with one fluid movement the brunette pulled down Rose’s underwear and plunged two fingers inside her. Rose’s efforts to keep her eyes open suddenly surrendered. Her lids fell shut as she let out a surprised scream of pleasure.

‘Yes… Luisa-ah,’ Rose sighed as she managed to open her eyes again, fixing them on the woman gradually pumping in and out with her fingers. Luisa smirked proudly and decided to reward Rose for her struggle. She leaned in and kissed her, running her lips over the redhead’s lips, speeding up her thrusts. Rose moaned into the kiss, biting down on Luisa’s lip.

‘I’m gonna…,’ she panted between closing and opening of their mouths.

‘Hold on,’ Luisa purred, breaking the kiss and lowering herself down Rose’s body again. ‘Soon,’ she husked before running her tongue over Rose’s sensitive clit, earning more moans and whimpers from the woman. Luisa found the way Rose fought her orgasm beyond arousing but she didn’t want to keep her on the verge forever, so she sucked Rose’s clit into her mouth, urgently caressing it with her tongue. Rose was almost screaming, not daring to let her pleasure overtake her. ‘Luisa!’

‘Let it go,’ Luisa whispered, putting more effort in making Rose come than she ever had with anyone else. Rose tensed up as she gave in to her orgasm, cutting her from the rest of the world, leaving her in the solitude of her pleasure accompanied by Luisa’s lips falling on hers. She tasted herself through the blinding haze, eventually opening her eyes to meet Luisa’s smug look. ‘Hi,’ the brunette smiled.

Rose felt her face lit up to this one-word greeting. ‘Hey,’ she replied, releasing her grip from the sheets and moving her hands around Luisa.

‘How are you?’ Luisa whispered, brushing red curls away from the flushed face in front of her.

‘I’m strangely good. But I will be even better soon,’ Rose grinned before pushing Luisa on her back.

Luisa gasped as Rose slid her thigh between her legs, applying pressure to her center.

‘This was supposed to be my line,’ Luisa exhaled, smiling into a sigh escaping her lips.

Rose ran her hand down Luisa’s body just to stop above where Luisa would have liked. ‘You don’t get a line after being such a tease,’ she husked, entering Luisa with two fingers, rapidly starting to plunge in and pull out, soon adding her tongue to flick her clit. Luisa arched her back and anchored her hands in Rose’s hair, trying to steer her where she needed her. Rose didn’t put up a fight – she just wanted Luisa to come in her hands as fast as possible.

It didn’t take long until Luisa couldn’t contain her voice, moaning uncontrollably in response to Rose fucking her.

‘Come for me,’ Rose breathed heavily into her ear, pushing her over the edge. Luisa hadn’t felt like that in months. Even the hottest sex with Allison didn’t come close to what had just happened. Luisa exhaled soundly before fluttering her eyes open. Rose had rested her chin on Luisa’s lower stomach, staring at her mysteriously.

‘You are expectional,’ the redhead sighed, running her hands up and down Luisa’s sides. Luisa couldn’t take her sight off the clear light blue eyes facing her. There was something hypnotizing about the way they sparkled in the dark room that made Luisa feel at bliss. She grabbed Rose’s hands and pulled her beside her. She couldn’t help but kiss Rose, hugging her closer, letting the warmth of the woman she had just met that night swallow her whole.

‘Mhmhm, you are like a dream,’ Luisa murmured while taking a break from making out to let their lungs get some oxygen. Rose blushed, the blood running to her face highlighting her orange freckles. They cuddled in bed, falling into deep satisfactory sleep after a night of amazing sex.

* * *

 

‘ _What_ …’ Luisa groaned as she heard a cell phone ring nearby. She was half awake so she couldn’t register that this particular ringtone belonged to her phone. As soon as she recognized the light tune, she jumped up out of the embrace of pale freckled hands. ‘Shit!’ she quietly mumbled as she started scanning the room to locate the source.

‘By the door,’ Rose hummed into the pillow she had buried her face into after Luisa had got up. The brunette quickly stumbled towards the bedroom door, finding her phone loudly ringing in her purse. Luisa realized she had got up for nothing when she checked caller ID – it was Allison. Luisa wouldn’t want to talk to her even if the woman put a gun to her head. Allison had betrayed her and Luisa couldn’t bring herself to forgive her, not yet at least.

She sent the call to voicemail, suddenly feeling the consequences of her rapid waking up. A soreness from the previous night was pleasureably bothering her in all the right places but also her head was pounding from getting up too quickly. She made her way back towards the bed, ditching the robe she had pulled on and climbing back into Rose’s hands again.

‘Mhmhm, good morning,’ Luisa hummed against Rose’s cheek before placing a soft kiss on it. Rose slowly opened her eyes, smiling to the picture that lay in front of her – Luisa naked and pressed against her.

‘Hi,’ Rose whispered, pulling Luisa in for a lazy morning kiss. ‘What time is it?’

Luisa nuzzled her nose down Rose’s neck and murmured something in response. ‘Eight thirty.’

Rose froze as she became aware of time. She jumped out of the bed, leaving a pouting Luisa behind. ‘Haven’t you ever heard of cuddling?’

‘Sorry, I have to go. My plane leaves in four hours,’ Rose started gathering her clothes off the floor, tracing their path from the previous night.

‘And where are you going?’ Luisa purred, positioning herself on the bed so Rose could see everything that would convince her to stay. Rose halted when she noticed Luisa’s… strategic position but dragged her eyes away when her phone started ringing. Luisa stood up and walked to Rose, teasingly running her finger up the redhead’s chest to distract her. Rose sighed and accepted the call. ‘Lil, hey! Yes, I’m already on my way. No, you don’t have to pack my things for me. Shhh, no I _don’t_. Shut up. I’ll see you in five,’ Rose hung up and an apologetic look formed on her face. ‘I’m really sorry. This was fun, though,’ she grinned as she pecked Luisa on the lips for one last time. ‘Bye.’

And just like that she was gone. Luisa was left standing in the middle of her bedroom, her hands hanging in the air where Rose had been a few seconds ago. ‘Bye,’ Luisa muttered as she dragged herself into the bed again. Although she had a lot of things to do back home, she had booked a later flight, so she decided to sleep for as long as she could. _Easier said than done_ , Luisa thought to herself. Sun was now beaming brightly into her room, not letting her get any piece of darkness to fall asleep to. She groaned as she got up the bed to get a proper breakfast before her five hour flight.

* * *

 

‘This doesn’t feel right,’ a box fell onto Luisa’s desk, containing her spare toothbrush, blowdrier, a couple of T-shirts, a navy lace bra and some of her favorite books. Luisa looked up from her most recent patient’s file to see Allison frowning  at her.

‘Oh, so sleeping with your assistant did?’ Luisa bit back, unable to control her anger. She grabbed the box onto her lap, quickly making sure Allison had brought everything she had left at Allison’s at some point during their relationship.

‘You don’t have to check, I got everything,’ Allison sighed, running her hand through the blonde curls framing her pale face. ‘Are you sure we should be doing this?’

Luisa shot a poisonous look at her as if she were trying to burn a hole into the blonde’s eyes. ‘Let’s see, your fingers were inside of another woman when I decided to surprise you _on our anniversary_ and finished work early _for you_. So, yes – we should be doing this, we _are_ doing this,’ Luisa hissed, placing the box onto the floor under her desk after having made sure Allison had brought all of her stuff. ‘Now, please, leave. We have nothing else to talk about.’

‘I really loved you, Luisa. I still do! Please, she means nothing to me I swear, I love _you_ ,’ Allison begged, her eyes tearing up. Luisa stood up from her chair, walking to the window facing the beach. Allison was tearing the freshly stitched scar on her heart and Luisa felt like it could rupture any second. She looked down on all the happy people on the beach, enjoying a sunny Miami day. She tried to concentrate on their positive emotions to avoid her own, burning in her throat. Just as she felt her sadness subsiding, a pair of arms sneaked around her waist and a pair of lips brushed against her neck. ‘Luisa, _please_.’

And just like that, Luisa felt the silk threads binding her wound snap. Streams of tears started pouring down her face, ruining her mascara. Luisa grabbed tightly around herself to calm down, but it wasn’t that easy. She had loved Allison too, _trusted_ her. As much as she wanted to be with her, the fact that the woman had betrayed her overruled everything else.

‘Don’t you think that I loved you too? I cared for you, Allison! I opened my heart for you and you tore it apart! You don’t get to beg me back, it’s not fair!’ Luisa noticed she was yelling through her tears. She shook herself free from Allison’s hands and rushed to the mirror standing on the wall. ‘Go. I never want to see you again,’ she whimpered, doing her best to fix her face.

Allison stood by the window for a minute, trying to process what Luisa had said. Eventually, she turned on her heels and walked out of Luisa’s office, whispering ‘goodbye, Luisa’ before shutting the door.

Luisa was just about to reapply her make-up when she heard a knock on her door.

‘Who is it?’ she asked, trying to hide the stutter in her voice.

‘Dr. Alver? It’s me, Martha. Your next appointment is waiting. Are you okay, hon?’ the nurse’s voice sounded from behind the door. _Shit_ , Luisa thought. She had lost track of time, it was already three thirty!

‘Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, just give me a sec,’ she answered, applying some consealor and mascara on. That should do it.

‘Can I come in? Luisa?’ Martha asked worriedly.

‘Yeah,’ Luisa said as she started looking for her appointment book. Everyone else’s schedules were on their phones but Luisa had always had a writing memory – she usually didn’t even need to check her book, but today she wasn’t her regular self.

‘What happened?’ Martha’s eyes went wide as she noticed Luisa’s puffy eyes.

‘Nothing, I’m fine. Allison brought her… _my_ stuff from her place,’ Luisa nodded to the box beside her table. Martha gave her a symphatetic look and stroke her arm.

‘It will get better, I promise, honey. Do you want me to ask dr. Peters to take over or…..?’

‘No, no! Work is a great distraction, who’s my next patient? I can’t find my book,’ Luisa gave up as she had looked everywhere but unsuccessfully. Martha handed her the chart, hesitating for a second.

‘What?’ Luisa wondered – she had known Martha for a good five years by now, they were sort of like best friends. It was hard for her not to notice the worry in the woman’s eyes.

‘She’s an important one, are you _sure_ you’re okay?’ Martha looked at her with suspicion.

‘I am _great_. Now, room five?’ Luisa checked with the nurse.

‘Yes, go. Just be careful, okay?’ Martha told her as they reached room five.

‘I will. Don’t worry, I’ve got this,’ Luisa bumped her in the shoulder before opening the door. She shot her look down on the chart as she entered, trying to catch a few more details before actually meeting the apparently important patient.

‘Nice to meet you. Are you ready for your insemination? I am doctor…’

‘ _Luisa_?!’


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes halted on the name in the chart and her ears rang in the echo of the familiar melodious voice. Suddenly, Luisa couldn’t move an inch, terrified to look up from the name typed in bold Times New Roman letters. Still, she made herself tilt her head, and face her redheaded, fair freckle-skinned one-night stand. This could not be happening.
> 
> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...
> 
> It took me a while, and I'm still not entirely happy with this, but god, I have to stop glaring at Word. I've been rewriting it since winter, so maybe, it's time to finally publish it now? Idk, you tell me ;)
> 
> But I tried to take into consideration what you guys left in the comments on the first chapter xx  
> I will probably stick to this story. You are more than welcome to tag along and write me on [Tumblr](https://thegirlwhocriedroisa.tumblr.com/) if you have any ideas for this, or something you'd like to see happen :)
> 
> I'll be here 'til September when I start school.
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

‘ _Luisa?_ ’

Her eyes halted on the name in the chart and her ears rang in the echo of the familiar melodious voice. Suddenly, Luisa couldn’t move an inch, terrified to look up from the name typed in bold Times New Roman letters. Still, she made herself tilt her head, and face her redheaded, fair freckle-skinned one-night stand. This could _not_ be happening.

Rose, the source of Luisa’s shock, quickly retreated her legs from the holders, staring at her with the same disbelief as the one coloring Luisa’s face at that moment.

‘Rose?!’ Luisa felt her hands giving out as the chart met the floor with a bang. Their eyes were fixed on each other and their mouths hanging open. ‘Wh-what are you doing here?’

With a stutter she picked up the chart from the ground, placing it on the counter just in case her hands would decide to fail her again. She stared at Rose like this was all a dream. Luisa blinked twice to make sure she _wasn’t_ a dream. Rose _was_ really there.

‘ _You’re_ doctor Alver?’ her transparently blue eyes widened like they were about to snap out of her head.

Luisa looked down on her name tag as if she herself needed confirmation as well. ‘Uhm, the last time I checked, yeah.’

She smiled at Rose, feeling everything she had that night, light up in her heart and reflect in her eyes. Rose grinned back at her, anxious and delighted at the same time.

Sitting in the procedure’s chair in her clinic, wearing only a sky-blue button up, her hair put up into a neat bun, she looked just as stunning or even more, if possible, than she had that night in Vegas. With her three top buttons undone, Rose was the perfect image of imperfect in the midst of impeccability. Luisa could easily picture ripping the threads of the remaining buttons of the shirt while kissing Rose’s breath away. _So easily_ , she could see herself releasing the fiery hair from the tight bun and tangling her hands in them as she pushed Rose against the wall. She craved to have Rose in her arms again.

But she couldn’t. She was her patient now, from the moment she walked into this room.

‘What… Why are you here?’ Luisa’s smile faltered as she remembered the freshly put barrier between them – the relationship between a doctor and her patient.

‘Doesn’t it say there why?’ she kept her smile and pointed at the chart. Luisa blushed and nodded, mumbling a ‘uh, right’ with a shadow of a smile.

Luisa put on her cyan latex gloves and took a seat in the stool chair in front of Rose’s tightly shut legs. She looked at her, grinning uncomfortably.

‘Spread your legs for me, please,’ she mumbled, recalling saying these exact words to Rose a couple nights ago. Then, she had passed on the ‘please’, though. And her voice wasn’t sultrily low-pitched this time.

Rose put her legs back in the holders and placed her hands behind her neck. Luisa watched that vein on Rose’s neck pop as the woman tilted her face toward the ceiling. It physically _stabbed_ her that she couldn’t mark that fair skin beneath her jawline and below.

Assuming the role of the OB-GYN, she got a firm grip on the syringe and started the procedure.

‘So, do you have anyone… here, today?’ Luisa asked hesitantly. It was a routine question for all women who appeared to be alone. This time, however, she wasn’t asking for only the sake of suggesting single mom support groups or ways to make birthing convenient by doing it all on her own. Despite the fact that she couldn’t ask Rose out, she really wanted to know if she’d slept with a taken woman or not.

‘She’s taking my meetings, my… support system,’ Rose flinched as Luisa pulled the tool out. She halted, the syringe pointed up in the air, and her eyes resting on Rose’s. There clearly wasn’t a drop of hope for them, with Rose dating – or living with – a workaholic, not even considerate enough to come to her girlfriend’s – or wife’s – insemination. Luisa got that guys were, on most cases, biologically bound to be present at their children’s conception, and women were not when it came to same-sex couples. But Luisa had sworn to herself, when the time came, she’d be there for her wife, if she weren’t the one to carry their child.

But Luisa still nodded understandingly. It wasn’t up to her to judge, she’d only met Rose a few days ago.

She put the syringe on the table and pulled her gloves off.

‘All done.’

She threw one last glance down Rose’s legs – she was only human – and grabbed the chart from the countertop with a sigh.

While scribbling down some notes in her stereotypically unreadable handwriting, in the corner of her eye, she could see Rose fiddle with her fingers, still looking up at the ceiling, her legs in the stirrups.

Luisa was just about to sign the last paper when Rose suddenly asked. ‘What happens now?’

Her pen halted in the middle of her signature and she looked up at Rose. ‘You’ll have to wait two weeks to give fertilization a chance, and then I’ll see you for a blood test. You are, of course, more than welcome to also take a pregnancy test at home, yourself.’

Luisa finished her signature and put the chart on the counter. Rose turned her eyes down from the ceiling to meet Luisa.

‘It’s not what I meant,’ she blushed slightly, ‘I meant what happens with… us.’

Luisa nervously brushed her fingers through her brown hair. ‘I mean, it was just a one-night thing, right? There’s no need to do _anything_ about it, then. We could always be just friends, if that’s okay with you?’

She suggested being only that even though she didn’t want to be _just friends_. Luisa so badly wanted to be so much more. She wanted to take Rose out, she wanted to invite her over. She yearned to wake up beside Rose in her bed and make her breakfast – even if cooking wasn’t her best skill – and beg her to stay in bed the whole day after.

But Rose was apparently living that life with someone else already, and Luisa _was_ her doctor, so there was nothing more to be done than to be _just friends_.

‘One-night thing, got it,’ Rose smiled.

‘I’ll see you in two weeks,’ Luisa said, already making her way to the door. ‘You have my number in case you need to, right?’ she winked at Rose. Rose nodded, keeping her shy smile.

‘I’ll call you,’ she replied, giving Luisa the answer she’d wanted to that night in Vegas. Maybe seeing each other wouldn’t be the best idea. And who knows, maybe being just friends would really work out for them.

* * *

 

A bright ray of sunlight shining through the window made Luisa open her eyes. She stretched her hands and reached for her phone on the nightstand – 5.30 a.m. It was too early for her taste, but she still decided to get up. She had to get to work by nine, so she basically had four hours of extra time. A heavier breakfast or a morning jog? Luisa thought it would be best if she went with the second one. She put on her hot pink sports bra, tight black shorts, running shoes, her sport watch and pulse belt. Luisa didn’t have a lot of time to work out on workdays but when she did, she went all out.

Her hair now pulled up into a high ponytail, she pressed “start training session” on her watch and began her regular route towards the beach. It was nice – Miami was quite silent in the mornings, people really liked their sleep here. Luisa only passed a couple more morning joggers on her way to the beach. Doing your exercise outside wasn’t really popular in Florida since most days – especially during summer – were hot and humid, making it impossible to breathe. This temperature was nice though – about 80 oF with a light breeze brushing against Luisa’s bare arms and hugging her stomach.

Running always helped her unwind, gather her chaotic thoughts. Or just the chaos taking over her life, this time.

For two weeks now, she’d been _trying_ to get Rose out of her head, but she couldn’t help it – every time she took the elevator up to her office, she recalled their moment in the hotel elevator in Vegas, every redheaded woman she encountered was Rose, and every one of her patients as well.

Having passed half a mile, she turned to head toward the beach. It wasn’t that bustling in the morning as it was in early noon. Though Luisa had never enjoyed the conception of solitude, she did love to see stacked beach chairs and only hear the sound of seagulls crying by the ocean. And the salty morning sea breeze was just an added bonus.

Jogging through an uncharacteristically empty park, she could already spot the much-too-expensive beach houses. She, too, had once weighed buying one of these overpriced monstrums, but had eventually settled for her nice little condo near the clinic. It was only her; these numerous rooms, each one with its own bathroom, made her feel alone. Luisa hated being alone. The house she owned now sported two bedrooms, one which she used herself and a guest room, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. It was all she needed for just herself.

The last months, however, she hadn’t been that alone. Allison had stayed at her place quite a lot, but Ally always had found a reason to leave, eventually. Luisa didn’t even know why they had been together for so long, or how. She guessed, she had probably liked the idea of having someone by her side, the idea of loving someone. But Allison had lied to her, and Luisa couldn’t go on like this.

Rose had left her, too. But Rose was different from Allison. In _so_ many ways. She hadn’t been by Luisa’s side for long, but she somehow mattered to Luisa more than Allison ever had. But Luisa couldn’t do anything about it. One day, as Rose had called her, panicking about not getting pregnant, Luisa had understood that so clearly. It had been a reality check, and Luisa was sober; she knew she couldn’t have Rose. But she still missed her.

She missed her shy smile between her blushing freckled cheeks. She missed her sparkling transparently blue eyes. She missed her laugh and her arms.

Luisa popped out of her yearning from Rose as she felt her feet sink into the billions of grains of sand. Afar, she could make out the already screaming seagulls and neatly stacked folding chairs. She really ought to come to the beach more often; as nice as it was to feel proud in this solitude, it was also kind of sad to see no one working on their tan or fighting the waves.

She ran by the costly houses, each one beginning to show the subtle signs of life as she ran past them. It was morning time, people switched their lights on to make breakfast, kiss their loved ones good morning, and prepare for work. Luisa wished she, too, had someone to do just that with.

The awakening life in the houses somehow pulled Luisa closer to them, and her trajectory curved from by the waterline to the sidewalk separating sand from the houses. There was one house that stood out for some reason, but Luisa didn’t know why. It had two floors, three windows facing the beach, and a wide wooden porch facing the sea – just like the others. But as she neared it, she noticed a woman with blazingly red hair sitting there, on that porch, drinking a steamy morning drink with a newspaper in her hands.

Luisa’s first thought – _Rose_. Of course.

Then another woman joined her, placing a quick kiss on the redhead’s cheek, and Luisa _hoped_ it wasn’t Rose.

Sorrow drooped in her chest and Luisa halted, as she recognized the sharp jawline and the freckles on the redheaded woman’s face. It _was_ Rose.

And as if the woman with Rose hadn’t been enough, a small boy – Luisa thought him to be no older than six – joined them, carelessly grabbing around Rose’s neck and hugging her as strong as he could.

Luisa watched them, saw them laughing at the breakfast table with pancakes and bacon. Her heart sank deep into the sand. She wasn’t in a running mood anymore.

Struck, she stood there, not aware what to do. She felt like she had been nailed into the ground and there was no way for her to move. She wanted to look away from Rose’s idyllic family life, but she couldn’t. She wanted to believe that this wasn’t true, to shut her eyes and open them to a reality of this not being real. But as she forced her eyes closed and then open again, nothing had changed.

As she felt something wet roll down her cheek, she shook her head, and pulled herself together. With a faster pace than before, she took off and didn’t look back again. She had to move on.

* * *

 

Later that day, Luisa was just organizing files in her office when there was a knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone for another good half an hour, so you could imagine her surprise.

‘Come in!’ she chimed from behind the pile of charts on her desk.

Luisa’s eyes fixed on her unexpected visitor, and her mouth fell a little agape. ‘Rose! Your appointment is not for another hour, isn’t it?’ Luisa immediately checked her wristwatch, she tended to lose track of time while doing paperwork.

‘Yeah, about that, I thought I’d cancel it. I took a pregnancy test back home this morning, and it was negative, so I really see no point in doing it again. Thank you, though, for everything.’

Luisa stood up from her chair and walked closer to Rose. A dangerous move, when it came to the tense atmosphere still hovering between them. She crossed her arms on her chest, earning a quick glance from Rose down at her chest. But Rose straightened her back as swiftly as she had flicked her eyes and coughed her throat clear.

‘Urine tests are false negative all the time, don’t let it fool you. You could still be pregnant, let me do a blood test,’ she gave Rose an encouraging smile, one balancing between a caring doctor and a… whatever it was she wanted to be for Rose. She wanted to be _everything_ for her.

Nervously, Rose ran her fingers through her hair. ‘I just… don’t feel like it worked.’

Luisa laughed. ‘You won’t _feel_ it until you start getting nauseous, fatigued, food aversions… tender breasts,’ she explained, knowing fully well just _how_ tender Rose’s already were. ‘Let me do a blood workup, please.’

Rose bit her lip, taking a step away from Luisa and toward the window of Luisa’s office. She looked outside, deep in thought. After contemplating for a while, she started talking.

‘I _might_ have a sense of discomfort for seeing blood, and needles aren’t exactly on the list of what I’d like to have plunged inside me,’ she admitted, still not looking at Luisa but out of the window. Luisa could see that confessing to her weaknesses was not easy for Rose. She was one of these overly confident women who fought long and hard to not lose her reputation of superiority – a lawyer, of course.

‘What if we took it slow? Step by step,’ Luisa suggested emphatically, taking a few steps toward the distressed woman in her office. As Luisa’s breaths came closer to her, Rose turned her head. Her clear blue eyes were sober with fear, and Luisa wanted nothing more than to soothe her, to insist it was nothing, but seemingly, it wasn’t.

Rose shook her head, clenching her jaw like a stubborn three-year-old. Luisa couldn’t contain her adoring grin anymore, smiling widely as she took Rose’s hand in hers.

‘Come on, it will be over before you know it.’

Rose sighed and smiled. ‘You do know what a girl wants to hear, don’t you?’

Luisa took it as a yes. She led her to the examination room, sat her down to take a moment while she herself gathered everything she needed for the blood test.

When she was done, she pulled up a chair beside Rose, starting the procedure.

Luisa hadn’t even put on her gloves when Rose’s face turned incredibly pale and she swallowed.

‘I feel like I’m going to faint.’

Luisa didn’t even notice her hand slide on Rose’s thigh before she told her, ‘Don’t look. Close your eyes and listen to my voice.’

Rose’s eyes fluttered shut as Luisa gingerly lined the needle with her much too blue vein. Doing her best not to notice how flexed Rose’s muscles were, Luisa inserted the needle. Rose squeaked, and as if Luisa had foreseen Rose trying to make a run for it, she used her free hand to press Rose to the chair. Suddenly, their lips were together and Rose’s hand resting on Luisa’s cheek. Her tongue slid across Luisa’s lips as she desperately opened her mouth. Luisa kept Rose’s lips and her other hand busy as she finished up with the blood sample, pressing a band-aid to the tiny dark red dot on Rose’s arm.

But as she pulled away to throw away the needle, Rose pulled her back again. Now that both of them had both their hands unoccupied, they became a mess of frantic limbs reaching for each other as they kissed. Rose tugged on the collar of Luisa’s shirt as she brought Luisa to straddle her hips. Having undone a few buttons, she sneaked her hand to Luisa’s lower back under her shirt. Luisa sighed, battling the rapidly growing excitement of Rose’s touch on her body and desperately trying to remember they shouldn’t be doing this.

With her lips reluctantly lingering behind, she leaned back, whispering, ‘Rose, we _can’t_.’

Rose looked at her with these incredibly light blue eyes, her pupils blown wide with the haziness Luisa’s lips against her own had brought. She brushed her hand through the stray strands of golden brown hair that had escaped from Luisa’s once neat ponytail. She cupped Luisa’s face, gradually approaching.

‘I know,’ her voice was so sure, yet so full of conflict. Her eyes flicked from Luisa’s eyes to her lips, before they met again, ignoring the culpability of their doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what now???


	3. Lovers Losing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this...
> 
> It didn't even take me a week to publish a new chapter! Do you believe in miracles?!
> 
> First, let me say how much I love you guys for the wonderful feedback! I'm over the moon that I'm not only telling this story to myself but to you, too. :)
> 
> I read your comments (obviously) and I know, there's a lot of content to untangle, but this chapter is not going to get to that, yet. I tried to add some hints, though... ;))
> 
> And I'm really shitty, I know, but I'm going on a road trip with my fam for a week now, so the next chapter won't get to you before at least a week has passed... I know, I suck.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> And (spoiler alert) this chap's going out with a cliffhanger...
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I hate myself, too (if not for publishing the next chapter so late then for not including enough of what you asked for for this chapter). But I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I had really great time writing it.
> 
> You're welcome to express your disappointment with me down below the text.
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

Two breaths tangled with each other, one more rapid than the other, filled the tension in the examination room. They were sitting side by side on the gurney, their bodies flush together, sweaty from all the teasing, tossing, and caressing that had just heightened their pleasure levels.

Luisa ran her finger down Rose’s throat, idly tracing a drop of sweat down the redhead’s neck. With a sigh, Rose lifted her eyelids just enough to deviously grin at Luisa before leaning in for a deep kiss, followed by many soft bites on the woman’s lips. Luisa giggled unusually sheepishly into the kisses before her mind caught up with the situation. Her hands still stubbornly clung to Rose as she tried to pull away.

‘No, no, no,’ she groaned. The rest of her body kept leaning away, but somehow, Rose managed to keep her lips attached to her own. Eventually, after at least five times of surrendering to Rose, Luisa managed to push Rose back, leaving the redhead pouting at her. She was so adorable that if Luisa wouldn’t have been ethically restricted to do so, she would have gone for another round of that mind-awakening sex they’d just had.

Instead, she exhaled, looking deep into Rose’s disappointed fairly blue eyes. She grimaced.

‘This is wrong. This is so wrong.’

‘And yet, here we are, naked on a gurney,’ Rose witted, sneakily running her fingers up Luisa’s arm and kissing her shoulder blade.

Luisa let out a shuttering breath before she pushed Rose away again.

‘Rose, I’m serious! This is _bad_ ,’ she stood up from the gurney. Tugging a rubber bedsheet around herself, she started gathering her clothes from the floor, throwing Rose’s at her face.

‘And here I thought it was incredible,’ Rose gasped, putting on her wine-red lace bralette. She was grinning at Luisa so innocently, Luisa wondered how this woman was even capable of doing such inappropriate things in bed. Not that she was complaining.

Luisa was nearly dressed, only missing her shirt and white doctor’s coat now. She sighed and took a seat next to Rose.

‘It was,’ she admitted, shyly taking Rose’s hand. She looked down on their intertwined fingers resting in Rose’s lap. ‘But we can’t.’

Rose didn’t have anything to say to that. A relationship, a _romantic_ relationship, between a doctor and her patient wasn’t something many people approved of, in many institutions it was even prohibited.

‘I don’t think we were meant to be a _one-night thing_ ,’ Rose mused. She looked in Luisa’s eyes for any hint of how she felt about their situation. She, of course, knew it made Luisa uncomfortable, but she wanted to know how Luisa _really_ felt about _them_.

‘Rose,’ Luisa’s voice was so fragile. Sleeping with Rose had given her heart false hope. They wouldn’t get to be together, Rose already had a family – a woman and a child by her side.

‘We can’t see each other – not like this. If you want to be my patient, you can’t be my lover, vice versa. And since we’d never work together, I think we should keep this platonic.’

Luisa’s eyes lingered on Rose’s for one more second before she stood up and walked to her shirt resting on a chair by the door.

‘Why wouldn’t we work together? I have a thing that keeps urging my hands on you and you don’t seem to mind except for the ethical issues…’

‘Rose, please, don’t. You know _why,_ and I understand. You have family, you probably have a baby on the way – I’m not saying that you _are_ pregnant, I’m just being hypothetical – there’s no room in your life for me. And I’m _not_ going to be just someone to keep your bed warm. Even if I do, _really_ , do like you more than a patient,’ she sighed, standing in front of Rose again, caressing her cheek with her hand.

Rose melted into her touch, closing her eyes as she finally surrendered.

‘Dating a woman who’s expecting doesn’t sound that appealing, I guess, yeah,’ she smiled with a sad look painted on her face. Luisa hated this so much. But all odds were against them, and unfortunately, there was nothing she could have done.

They sat in the silence of acceptance, neither of them happy with it. Luisa wasn’t too eager to remove her hand from Rose’s cheek and Rose wouldn’t have been too glad about her doing that either. Rose looked at her with those big blue eyes, the longer she looked at them, the more she started to regret saying no to her.

‘You should go,’ she mumbled, finally letting her hand fall from the redhead’s blushing cheek. Rose nodded, grabbed her stuff, and set her course to the door, Luisa only a step behind her.

‘I’ll call you tomorrow,’ she lost herself in Rose’s eyes again, ‘about the results, I mean.’

Rose nodded, again, not moving her eyes from Luisa’s. As their faces gravitated toward each other, Luisa’s hand made her way to Rose’s waist, and Rose’s hands ended up around Luisa’s neck. Their lips were dangerously close, when Rose released a breath, and pulled away. She opened the door, not letting her eyes drop from Luisa’s.

‘Goodbye, Luisa,’ she mumbled before the door fell shut behind her.

Luisa stood there for a minute, gathered herself, and grabbed the blood sample with the documents. The sooner this was over with, the sooner she’d get some clarity in her life again.

* * *

 

‘Jules, hit me with another,’ she dragged her empty glass of club soda across the bar, halting it before the woman behind it. After many miserable hours at work, Luisa often came to this bar to drown her sorrows to the bottoms of heavy drinks. But today, she just wanted to think.

‘Woah-oh, don’t hold back, Tom Collins,’ Jules smirked as she grabbed Luisa’s glass, replacing it almost immediately.

Luisa shot her an annoyed smile, turning her focus more on the drink as she poked the ice cubes with the straw. She wasn’t in a talking mood but if she really had to, Jules wouldn’t be the worst person to confide in.

‘I’m working tomorrow,’ she mumbled before taking a sip, ‘and I’ve got to stay sharp. I already have too many _unwished_ matters in my life at the moment. Can’t invite anymore trouble over.’

‘Well, we all make mistakes,’ the bartender gave her a shrug. Luisa rolled her eyes to the overly basic answer. ‘It’s a cliché for a reason! ‘cause we _do_ make mistakes. And sometimes they’re a bitch to overcome.’

Luisa kept clutching her drink, staring at the condensation-covered glass.

‘If I tell you something, will you keep that to yourself?’

‘Girl, I’m a freakin’ barman. Confidentiality is my middle name,’ Jules witted, slinging a cloth over her shoulder. ‘All confessions welcome! Call me Father Jules!’

With a sigh, Luisa lifted her sight from her club soda to the other woman who was so impatiently staring at Luisa, waving her hand for her to begin.

‘I slept with a patient.’

Jules’ mouth dropped like a box on the floor.

‘No.’

Luisa nodded. ‘But I didn’t _know_ she was my patient back then. She _wasn’t_ my patient when we met.’

Jules leaned forward, eagerly looking into Luisa’s eyes, her gaze more than burning for more information. ‘Tell me the whole story.’

So, she did. She told Jules everything from the red dress to the flirty cocktails, from the elevator to the front door of her suite, and from her bed to the examination room at her clinic. Talking about Rose made Luisa miss her so much, she didn’t even realize for how long she had been rambling about her. It was when Jules rang the last-call bell that she noticed it was already eleven p.m.

‘…and then, she just left,’ she concluded, ‘because I made her. And she didn’t do much more to convince me otherwise. I mean, if you really like someone, feel something, just _something_ , for them, you don’t let them go that easily, don’t you?’

Her eyes were glistening, dangerously close to filling with tears. She was that desperate.

Jules sighed, rubbed her eyes, and ran her finger through her dark hair.

‘Well, she does have more than enough reason to. If she’s married and has a son, I mean. And if you kept pushing her away… You brought this on yourself, her giving up.’

‘No, I didn’t!’

‘Luie, why are you here arguing with me about this? Haven’t you talked to her about it? Rose might have a completely different take on this,’ Jules grabbed the towel from her shoulder to wipe the bar top from the water ring Luisa’s glass had left.

Luisa sighed. In her mind, she _had_ talked to Rose about this. But the more she tried to recall Rose’s participation, she realized, she hadn’t even given Rose a chance.

Rose _had_ said Luisa wouldn’t want to date her if she really was pregnant, though.

Stirring her tepid drink with her straw, she stared at the floor. ‘Not really.’

The woman behind the bar rolled her eyes, placing her strong hand on Luisa’s shoulder.

‘Maybe it’s for the best, actually. She _is_ probably going to have a child. I mean, what’s stopping her from getting another insemination if this one doesn’t take?’

Luisa pointed at herself.

‘You wouldn’t,’ Jules laughed, ‘but I’m serious. Sleeping with a pregnant woman is… you must have it hard for the expecting mother you’re going down on.’

Jules’s words kind of made sense. Although Luisa was an OB-GYN, meaning, she had plenty of experience when it came to babies, she wasn’t sure she was ready for the commitment these little people brought along. She and Rose just met, staying with her throughout the pregnancy seemed too much too fast.

Besides, she _was_ still Rose’s doctor. She would have to meet her regularly for the next nine months for monthly check-ups, ultrasounds, tests…

Suddenly, a thought popped into Luisa’s head: Rose wasn’t aware if she actually was pregnant yet. For all they knew, Rose might have been completely childless, apart from her son…

But at this moment, Luisa didn’t care about being a hypocrite anymore; she didn’t give a fucking damn about sleeping with Rose if she was married, and she decided to ignore the fact she was her doctor. All she knew was that Rose was getting her results tomorrow, and if there still was a time for them, if there was a moment for them to spare to break the rules, it was now. It was late, but Luisa hoped with all her heart Rose would forgive her that.

It was last minute, but Luisa decided to drain every second out of it to be with Rose. One last night, one more time for them to ignore the harsh reality.

She shot up from her seat, mumbled a I’ve-got-to-go to Jules, and stormed out of the bar. She ditched her car and started running. As she kicked off her heels, she looked up to the starry night sky, made out the quickly gathering threatening clouds that swallowed the bright stars. Afar she could hear the faint premature rumbles of a stark mid-summer thunder. Instinctively, she added speed to her step, sprinting down the street leading to the grand house she already saw in her head.

Completely out of breath, she finally spotted Rose’s house few hundred yards away. She inhaled soundly, pushing more fresh air into her lungs to keep running. As she took another, a rumble closer to her and louder than before, echoed through the night and before she knew it, Luisa was running in heavy thunder rain.

Crawling the steps before the house, she wiped water droplets off her face, and took one deep breath in. She was still panting when she knocked on the door. And then, she waited.

But not even a minute had passed when she could hear someone approaching. Rose had that double door, after she opened the first one, she could see through the second one’s glass. Her eyes fixated on Luisa, halting for just a second before flinging the door open.

On her way there, Luisa had been worried Rose would already be in bed by now, but she was clearly wrong, as now, Rose was standing before her, sporting a white loose-fitting sweater, a pair of faint-blue ripped skinny jeans, topped off with a pair of black thick-framed glasses, and her hair cascading around her shoulders like a fiery waterfall.

The redhead pushed her glasses up her nose – a movement of habit, Luisa thought – and stared at her, waiting for her to open her mouth to explain.

‘I…,’ Luisa began, ‘I, uhm.’

‘What do you want, Luisa?’ Rose asked her. She seemed tired, irritated even, which she probably was.

Luisa breathed in, taking a step closer to Rose. She cast her eyes down, gingerly taking Rose’s hand. Closing the distance between them, she sighed, ‘This.’

Her hands moved up on Rose’s arms to her shoulders, and from her shoulders to her cheeks. Gently, she pulled Rose in for a soft kiss. Their lips moved so lightly together, it was like feathers dancing in the wind. Even when Rose moved Luisa against the wall, and Luisa slid her tongue in between Rose’s lips, it was still tender. Their noses brushed together as their mouths clasped. The low rumbles and cracks of thunder dissipated from their ear sight and rain tapping against the windowpanes faded into the night, along with their will to abide the rules. Luisa moaned faintly into Rose’s mouth as the woman grasped around her waist to hold her tight.

With lips locking and parting, they barely spared any time to breathe. They didn’t need air as long as they could inhale each other.

It was spur of the moment, it was late at night, it was something they shouldn’t have allowed themselves, but they did. As their foreheads bumped together in the heat of the kiss, Luisa realized, she didn’t mind it that much.

Her hands dipped from her lover’s face to her back, sliding down until she felt the starchy fabric of the rim of her jeans. Leaving one of her hands still, she lowered the other to rest on her backside, gently squeezing. Rose right away exhaled into the kiss, gaping her mouth for a few seconds longer than before, only to fuse her lips with Luisa’s once again.

Her lips surged on as she brought her hand to Luisa’s thigh, stopping it there for just a second before letting it fall to the back of her kneecap to bend her leg up around her own body. Reluctantly, she parted her mouth from Luisa’s, but before Luisa could protest, Rose was already tracing her neck with her lips. She could feel every muscle fiber in her neck jump under the woman’s teeth and lips.

Luisa threw her head back, hectically sliding her hands back up again to anchor them around Rose’s neck, pulling her firmly against herself.

‘Please,’ she whispered. ‘Make love to me.’

Rose stopped, halting in the middle of shaping another hickey into Luisa’s neck. Slowly, she leaned back to look her lover in the eye. With a dazed gaze, she read Luisa like an open book, she really hadn’t felt that bare to anyone before. They stared at each other in that fragile moment, and once they shattered it, they did it with newfound lust.

As thunder broke across the sky outside, Rose clashed their longing mouths together, maneuvering Luisa off the wall and through the house. The whole house was dark, the only source of light came when thunder struck, lighting up the room for a split second for Luisa to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. Suddenly, Rose clapped her hands behind her back, and the whole room lit up with dim lights in the corners. Luisa used the light to her advantage, moving Rose against the wall-sized window facing the ocean.

Having abandoned Rose’s lips for merely five seconds, the redhead already pulled Luisa back again. But Luisa was getting tired of all the kissing. Subtly, she brought her hands under Rose’s sweater to the clasp of her bra which she swiftly undid. Soon, she ridded Rose of the sweater, too. She took a moment to lean back and admire Rose’s half naked body, to observe as shadows fell under the swells of her breasts, how fair her skin looked under the infinite count of freckles across her chest. Rose was desperately staring at her with hazy eyes.

‘What?’

‘You are… breathtaking,’ Luisa admitted, smiling as the corners of Rose’s mouth curled into a coy smile with a blush on her cheeks. Luisa knew how to make good use of a cute smile. The best kisses began with them, after all.

So, she began her trail of kisses down Rose’s body, lingering on her breasts for a moment or two longer before going as low as to kneel in front of her. She undid the button of Rose’s jeans and slipped the zipper open, placing a soft kiss between her legs as she slid down her jeans. Having tossed the pants aside, she gradually tugged on Rose’s underwear. With a quiet whimper, Rose slid down the cool surface of the windowpane as Luisa’s lips finally came to contact with the skin down below.

Luisa caressed her center so gently with her tongue, Rose wasn’t sure if she should be urging her on or not. Because, as slow as this was going, every stroke of Luisa’s tongue against her clit made her breath hitch in her throat just a bit more.

When she was at the point of gasping for air each second, Luisa pulled her down with her on the floor. She kissed Rose with her wet lips, sliding their lips together as if it was a dance. Rose felt Luisa’s damp clothes against her own warm naked skin and shivered. Quickly, she pulled Luisa out of her clothes, now feeling her lover’s bare body against hers. Luisa’s thigh slotted between Rose’s legs, continuing to coil the orgasm under her skin.

‘Lu,’ Rose sighed as Luisa rocked against her. She could feel herself close, and now all she needed was Luisa close to her, too.

‘I’m here,’ she replied, brushing a stray strand of red hair away from Rose’s flushed face. With a couple more touches, Rose’s body tensed up, and Luisa swallowed down the scream of her orgasm as they kissed.

It took Rose a good while to catch her breath and regain her voice. Luisa held her the whole time, soothing her with wet kisses along her neck, all over her face, and of course, straight on her lips.

When she finally opened her eyes to meet Luisa’s, she looked determined. And Luisa found out for what when Rose flipped them over, sliding down her body. It didn’t take much to get Luisa to the same state as Rose herself was, making love to Rose had keyed Luisa up enough.

After taking moments to rest, they went on like that all through the night. When their backs became stiff from the hardwood floor, they moved to the gigantic couch. When the couch got too boring, they stumbled to the kitchen island. But when the thunder was over, and the Moon gone, they were tangled in each other’s embrace back on the couch again, a cashmere duvet covering their bare bodies.

Luisa hadn’t got even an eyeful of sleep when the Sun greeted them with morning light, and Rose started shifting in her arms.

‘Good morning,’ she mumbled, her voice low and raspy from sleep.

‘It is,’ Luisa replied before giving her a lingering morning kiss.

It was all so perfect, Luisa couldn’t imagine a life without it.

Until there was a key in the lock and the front door opened with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tam, tam, ta-da!


	4. When Tomorrow Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody still here?
> 
> *so didn't take her sweet time posting this*  
> One more time, I'm really sorry it took me a while, but you guys are super adorbs for a) still reading and b) having patience when it comes to me adding chapters <3.
> 
> I wanted to make this a good one, though (I always do, but let's just say, this one was different) 'cause I'm not sure if I'm going to be adding more chapters (which I SO want to, but school's starting and my expensive lifestyle of shopping in Tommy Hilfiger stores pressures me into working the weekends). If I promise to do my best to get you a new chapter by the end of September, will you promise me to keep reading? ;)
> 
> I have to add a few more chapters, I don't want them to end like that. It would be really shitty of me to leave them this way... BUT I am getting ahead of myself.
> 
> I still hope you'll keep up with me on Tumblr and here, I will post another fic (or few) before my lectures start, so... meet me in their notes? :)
> 
> I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter (you're more than welcome to yell at me in the comment section).
> 
> Love,  
> -H.

Luisa hadn’t got even an eyeful of sleep when the Sun greeted them with morning light, and Rose started shifting in her arms.

‘Good morning,’ she mumbled, her voice low and raspy from sleep.

‘It is,’ Luisa replied before giving her a lingering morning kiss.

It was all so perfect, Luisa couldn’t imagine a life without it.

Until there was a key in the lock and the front door opened with a bang. It was like a gun had gone off, letting its bullet shoot a hole into their bliss of a post-coital morning.

Rose’s eyes blew wide, and she cursed harder than she had hours prior with Luisa between her legs. Now, her bare legs were tangled with Luisa’s, and her try to jump up ended in both of them falling on the floor. Luisa whined an _ouch_ when she broke Rose’s fall, leaving them in a somewhat convenient position for a little round of lazy morning sex. Luisa stared at Rose’s blown pupils and remembered – not the time.

‘Fuck,’ Rose muttered, a laugh starting to creep to her face. Luisa couldn’t help but chuckle back. But both of them fell silent as a gasp tore through the room. Their heads snapped simultaneously to the source, finding Rose’s wife or who-ever-she-was-to-her – whom Luisa recognized as the woman from the bar in Vegas – and her son. The woman swiftly covered the boy’s eyes with her hands and made herself look away.

‘Hi, Ro,’ she said with her eyes pointedly resting on the wall. ‘I thought we had an agreement.’

Rose sat up and fixed the duvet around both Luisa and herself. ‘Yes, one that included you coming home by _noon_.’

Luisa tried to read the atmosphere in the room, but it wasn’t what she had expected. Lily should have been yelling at Rose for cheating on her, Luisa herself did when she’d found Alison in bed with her assistant. There was just something about finding someone who’d you’d confided in with all your heart that made the world fall at your feet. But Lily was just looking away from the two of them with slight discomfort, like the one Luisa had – there were no signs of that unbearable hurt.

‘Oh, hi, Luisa,’ Lily added, starting to raise one hand to wave, but immediately snapped it back to its place over the impatiently shifting boy’s eyes.

‘Mommy, what’s going on? I want to see!’ he whined, unsuccessfully peeling his mother’s fingers off one by one.

‘Hi, Jakey,’ Rose smiled. It was so soft and warm, Luisa felt a wave of jealousy flash through herself. Rose’s eyes looked gooey, even.

The boy only put more effort into his escape. Lily sighed and started guiding Jake to the door.

‘Let’s go put your new toys away, shall we, buddy?’ they stepped out of the room and Rose right away turned to Luisa.

‘I can explain.’

Luisa shook her head, getting up and starting to follow the trail of her clothes. ‘You really don’t have to, Rose. I already know. And I _knew_ last night, but I thought I could lie to myself for just one night, and I really could. But I can’t anymore. We were never going to work, you know that.’

She picked up her bra, beginning to hook it behind her back. After a few seconds of struggle, Rose walked to her back and took the clasps and slowly, softly, almost sensually, fixed it. Before leaning back, she let her fingers linger on Luisa’s shoulders and her lips brush gently over her neck. Luisa shuddered, gaping her mouth for more air as Rose teased her, even now when their clothes were on.

‘Stop that,’ she whispered. Clearing her throat, she pulled her shirt on and turned to look at Rose.

‘We _could_ work. What the medical board doesn’t know, can’t hurt them,’ Rose said with a wicked smile. She looked like a devil of the morning with her grin and that fire nested in her eyes behind the glasses on her nose.

‘It’s not only the medical board that I’m talking about,’ Luisa sighed, making her way to the front door. Rose followed her suite, grabbing her hand before she could reach the handle.

‘What do you mean by that?’

Luisa huffed. ‘Your family? Your son? Your _wife_?’

Rose’s eyes went even wider than they had before when Lily had got home.

‘Do I have those?’

Luisa groaned at Rose’s insolence; she couldn’t believe she could lie to her face like that.

She was so drained of words, she could only gesture with her hand to the way Rose’s family had disappeared before, narrowing her eyes as she did. It took Rose a while before she realized whom Luisa was talking about. Confusion faltered from her face, and she started laughing. How could she have the audacity, the shamefulness to–

‘Luisa,’ Rose stepped into her space and took her hands, ‘Lily is my _sister-in-law_ and Jake is my _nephew_. As far as the kid thing goes, you will be the first one to know about it.’

She smiled, melting the resentment in Luisa. ‘ _And_ I am, sort of, single.’

‘Sort of?’ Luisa cocked an eyebrow at her.

‘Well, I’m not sure where you and I stand right now.’

Luisa ran her fingers through her hair. ‘We really shouldn’t… I mean, I- ‘

She lost herself in the current of Rose’s fingers softly brushing against her cheek. It brought Luisa back to the previous night when Rose had been in her arms, their bodies swaying in the moonlight. Rose had looked so ethereal in the mercy of her pleasure, she didn’t have to as much as touch Luisa to make her toes curl. But, Rose had gradually drifted her fingers over Luisa’s cheek, lightly scratching as she came.

And before Luisa could shatter her daydream, Rose’s lips were sealed with her own. Rose’s hands pulled Luisa flush against her, and Luisa never wanted to move. Rationally, she was aware of the boundaries they were pushing with each touch. Years she’d spent in Medical Ethics lectures, hearing and reading the same simple rules all over again. All of them with one purpose – nothing must come between the appropriate relationship between a doctor and her patient. But what if it’s already done? What about lost souls like them who were hopeless for each other? Is it all really worth abandoning for?

As Rose ran her thumb over her cheek, Luisa doubted it.

‘I don’t know,’ she sighed into Rose’s mouth, their lips still clasping for each other. Rose suddenly stopped, letting her hand fall from Luisa’s cheek, and she took a step back.

‘Come over again tonight, we can talk.’

Luisa smiled. ‘You really think the two of us, alone, is a good idea?’

‘Lily’s home today, too.’

As on cue, Lily yelled from upstairs, ‘Ro, I’ve got Mr. S on the phone, he wants to meet ASAP. Get your doctor-boning ass dressed!’

Rose rolled her eyes, telling her she’d be right there. Luisa slid her hand on the doorknob.

‘So, tonight?’

‘Yes. I’m not sure when I’ll get home, but you’re welcome to come anytime you want to. Jake’s here with his sitter anyway, if I am not or Lily isn’t.’

Luisa nodded, one foot across the threshold, and she said, ‘I’ll call you.’

 

When Luisa got to the office, she fell into the rolling three-wheeled leather chair behind her desk. Her eyes met with the black screen of her laptop she knew she’d soon have to receive some difficult news on. She wasn’t even sure which one she was hoping for more; for Rose to be pregnant or not.

In case Rose’s results came back positive, Rose would be happy, she’d get what she had come here for, paid a decent amount of money for. But Luisa would be left having to decide whether she’d like to spend her next nine months satisfying her pregnant girlfriend’s cravings, holding her hair back at 5 a.m. when morning sickness kicked in, taking birthing classes, reading baby books… Or working on something that wasn’t even a relationship, yet. They hadn’t even been on a date. Vegas didn’t count.

With a fed-up exhale, Luisa turned on her computer to face her future.

She opened her mailbox to nine new emails, one of them the results from the lab.

When the document had downloaded, Luisa quickly ran her eyes over the medical jargon before stopping on the one word that would change her life. Would it be for the better or worse? Had Luisa been asked this question at this very moment, she would have probably given a different answer from the one she would have given years later.

* * *

 

Adjusting the collar of her shirt, Luisa knocked twice on the door she’d shut just this morning. Somehow, it felt like a full circle, it felt final. If Luisa was interested in keeping her job and forcing down the rapidly growing feelings for her patient, it really should have been the end of their brief love story. Could theirs even be referred to as one? Love stories begin with two people meeting in an unexpected way; Rose _had been_ an unexpected turn in Luisa’s night. Love stories throw gasoline into the shyly flickering flame between the soon-to-be lovers, igniting the lust that has been lingering in the air. Flirters become lovers, and before they know it, they’ll be in each other’s mercy.

But as all stories end, so do the ones concerning love.

Luisa sighed. Maybe this, this was the end of theirs. If they’d ever had one. There are no love stories without love. And frankly, this, whatever was between them, hadn’t had enough time to develop into something much more than lust.

‘Luisa! Hi,’ Lily greeted her, opening the glass door with a grin plastered over her face. ‘I’m so glad to see you in clothes. Come on inside!’

The woman pulled her inside by her hand, taking Luisa’s coat and leading her to the living room.

‘Rose is working overtime, as usual. But her meeting should end in half an hour, the latest. Can I get you something? Would you like a drink? We have a nice bottle of Malbec.’

Luisa shook her head with a smile, politely declining. If they were going to talk with Rose, a glass of red would loosen her center of self-control, and just fog her concentration.

Lily shrugged, mumbling a suit-yourself, and grabbed a glass for herself from the counter. They sat down on the same couch Luisa and Rose had spent their night on. Luisa felt a tingle run down her back to the memory of the fabric under her back as Rose had lain between her legs.

‘Have you been doing it long?’ Lily asked, snapping Luisa out of her head. She looked at her funny, not understanding what the woman was actually asking her about. ‘Been a doctor.’

‘I’ve had my clinic for five years now, but I worked at the hospital down town for a while before that,’ Luisa turned her eyes down to her fingers, nervously fiddling with them. ‘I’ve never done this before in my life, just so you know.’

Lily chuckled. ‘Slept with a woman?’

‘With a _patient_ ,’ Luisa smiled back at her. Lily uh-uh-d, taking a sip from her glass.

‘I’d never jeopardize my career like that. But… with Rose… I forget everything. You’ve ever had a person in your life who’s like, a drug, or something you just can’t give up? No matter how hard you try, you fall back to them?’ Luisa looked at Lily.

Lily got awfully quiet, downing a bigger sip down her throat, swallowing audibly before starting to talk.

‘My husband, Derek, Rose’s brother. He was my best friend, but before that, he was my commanding officer,’ she paused to brush her hair around her ear, ‘After college, I thought it’d be a good experience to join the military. You know, service my country and all. Besides, I wasn’t sure about my future, this seemed like a solid solution for that.

‘The moment we met, it was electric. We denied it at first, romantic relationships aren’t that accepted when you’re in service. Even if they would be, it’s nearly impossible to find the time or place for the two of you. But, somehow, I still can’t believe it, we could make it work. Stolen kisses every now and then, rendezvous late at night… It all progressed so quickly, soon, I was discharged because I was pregnant, we got married, I had Jake.

‘Fast forward three years later, I was a stay-at-home mom, Derek had been assigned to Afghanistan. One day as I was doing the laundry, Jake runs to me with my phone ringing. And that’s when I got the news that my husband had got shot in the chest. It was in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing they could have done,’ she took a deep breath. It was clear this story still hurt her with every word.

‘Ever since then, we live with Rose. I finished law-school – I had learned military law during service – and now, I work with Rose in her firm- ‘

‘Rose has her own law firm?!’

Lily nodded. ‘Yeah, I’m kind of proud of her for that. Derek would have been, too. They weren’t on their best terms when he died. Rose took it hard, but she has been better for a while, now. Though, I haven’t seen her smile that much before she met you.’

Luisa tried to hide that soft blush that was gathering to her cheeks. ‘Yeah, I like her, too.’

Lily smiled, leaning back and looking at her. ‘But is it enough? Especially now. There are some rough times for her ahead. I don’t care about the legal or ethical part of your relationship, I only care about Rose. She’s my sister, not only an in-law. So, would you stand by her?’

Luisa was just about to answer, when they heard the front door clicking.

‘I’m home!’ Rose exclaimed from the hallway. She got to the living room, unbuttoning her very lawyer-appropriate black trench coat. She walked to the couch, pecking Lily on both cheeks before turning to Luisa, giving her a kiss on the head.

Rose was in a good mood. Who wouldn’t be if their expected pregnancy had become a reality?

Luisa murmured a soft hi to her, her eyes glued to Rose’s slightly rosy cheeks.

‘I’m sorry it took a while,’ she explained, grabbing a glass of water. Lily scoffed.

‘I wasn’t expecting any less,’ she witted, earning a glare from her sister in-law. ‘I’ll let you two talk.’

Lily excused herself and disappeared to the upper floor.

They were alone, just the two of them, now.

‘Would you like to go outside?’ Rose proposed, offering Luisa her hand. Luisa accepted it with a nod. Some fresh air would do her quickly slipping self-control some good.

It was late, around ten-thirty. The sun had already set, and the beach chairs were piled up and chained together. Waves kept crashing into the shore, whispering their exasperation into the sand. The wind gushed only so quietly, a bird’s feather by the waterline shivering as the only indication of that. There weren’t any stars, clouds had hidden them for this night.

They sat down on the bleached wooden floor of the porch, both leaning against the post on either side of the gap in the railing.

‘So,’ Luisa began, not getting much further from that one meaningless word. But she didn’t know what else to say.

‘So,’ Rose picked up her word like a dime and rolled it between her lips. ‘I should start lessening my workload, huh?’

‘I think it would be best,’ Luisa smiled. ‘Rose, what are we going to do?’

Rose sipped her water, her gaze pointed to the sea. Squinting her eyes, she held her glass to her mouth, thinking. A sigh fogged her glass, and she set it down on the porch, half-empty.

‘It’s up to you. Like I said, I couldn’t care less what the Florida Medical Board thinks of us being together. It’s none of their business if I want to date an incredibly attractive woman who happens to be my OB-GYN. But, what I do care about, is if you’re ready to date me, a woman with the worst timing in the world, ever,’ she turned her sapphire eyes to Luisa, running her hand over her stomach where in the matter of months would be growing another human being.

Luisa’s hand unnoticeably covered Rose’s, holding it steadily there.

‘Before I met you in that bar in Vegas, I wasn’t even sure if I’d be ready for anything more than just a one-night stand,’ Luisa inhaled, ‘but then, as I was talking to your _sister in-law_ \- ‘

‘Flirting,’ Rose corrected her. Luisa grinned, playfully darting her tongue at the woman.

‘You walked into the room, and everything disappeared. All that was left was you in that damn red dress,’ Luisa let her hand slide up to Rose’s neck, taking a lock of red hair between her fingers. ‘And after our first kiss, before our second, I could read from your eyes that ours was not a one-night only thing.’

She fixed the stray curl behind Rose’s ear. ‘But then you were an appointment after my ex had just dropped off my stuff from her place, and I couldn’t help but wonder, if I’d just felt alive in your arms because of the recently broken off passive relationship with my ex. And I… I’m still unsure.’

Her hand fell from Rose as she finished, feeling something sting in her eyes. This was harder than she thought it would be.

‘I really want to believe what I feel for you is genuine. But you’re pregnant, and I don’t want to risk going into this while not sure of my feelings for you. I don’t want to end up hurting you,’ the sting from her eyes had transferred into the tears on her cheeks. ‘I’m sorry.’

She cast her eyes at Rose, blindly looking for her hand on the porch. Rose intertwined their fingers with each other, looking at what was probably going to be the last intimate touch between the two of them for a while.

‘It’s okay, don’t worry,’ she whispered. Slowly, she dragged her eyes to Luisa’s, smiling away the hurt her gaze held. ‘Can you just stay for a little while? I need to digest this.’

Luisa moved from her side to Rose’s, taking her into her arms, and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

‘Of course.’

As the moon peeked from behind the clouds, they sat under the sky, Luisa having finally found a decision in her heart, but knowing, it wouldn’t end like this. Rose nuzzling her nose into her moon-lit brown hair, Luisa _wished_ this wouldn’t be the last time they’d waste the night away. But for now, this is where they had to stand.

For a while, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell away.
> 
> (I'll update in September, I give you _my word_. This is not the end for them, you know how I'm a sucker for happy endings ;))
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
